Big Mom
Summary Charlotte Linlin, more widely known as Big Mom, is the Captain of the Big Mom Pirates and the only female member of the Yonko. She is the matriarch of the Charlotte Family, which makes up the infrastructure of her crew, including herself and her dozens of children. She also rules over Totto Land as its queen, allegedly seeking to form it into a utopia where all the world's races can live together without experiencing discrimination or segregation. She was the last Yonko to be named; her epithet was first mentioned just after the Battle of Marineford by Eustass Kid and her real name by Pappug on Fishman Island. Due to her actions, she is the true main antagonist of the Totto Land Arc and one of the central antagonists of the Yonko Saga. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Charlotte Linlin, Big Mom Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 68 Classification: Yonkou, Witch, Pirate, Captain of the Big Mom Pirates, Queen of Totto Land Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acidic Saliva, capable of inserting souls into objects to turn them to homies, and can rip out the souls of those who display even the slightest fear of death, Weather Manipulation via Prometheus and Zeus, Some Form of Berserk Mode with her Cravings, Can instantly render the weak-willed unconscious with Haoshoku Haki, and she can incapacitate those around her with her dreadful screams of anger, Aura via Haōshoku Haki Attack Potency: At least Large Island Level, likely Small Country level+ via power-scaling to other Yonko (Stated to be one of the few people who can stop Blackbeard), though she ignores durability with her ability to steal the life-span of others. Even as a child she was strong enough for an Admiral position if she joined the Marines) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Class ZJ via power-scaling Durability: Likely Small Country level+ via power-scaling (Capone Bege stated that Big Mom simply "does not get hurt" no matter what, despite being in numerous fights), but her durability is seemingly reduced when caused a severe amount of mental trauma, such as when she scraped her knee after going insane from someone simply touching a framed picture of Mother Caramel. Stamina: Very high (Goes hours on end destroying towns and cities with no visible signs of tire) Range: Extended melee range via sheer size, higher with Prometheus and Zeus Standard Equipment: Nothing notable, other then her homies Intelligence: High. Leads an entire land of species who all live in harmony and effectively organized a plan to kill the entirety of the Vinsmoke family. Weaknesses: She cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water. If someone has her Vivre Card, a strong aura prevents Homies ("humanized" inanimate objects and non-sentient beings) from attacking that person. She can give into her cravings which lead her into a crazed bloodlust for what she wants to eat , which makes her blind to who are friends or foe. Big Mom cannot steal the life of people who do not feel fear. Her body loses its toughness when she is in a psychological crisis. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Soru Soru no Mi (Soul Soul Fruit): A Paremecia type Devil Fruit, this Devil Fruit allows her to interact with souls of sentient beings by taking a part or the entirety of their lifespans and then transferring them to other objects or non-sentient beings which "humanize" them. However, she is not able to transfer the souls to corpses nor some other sentient being. *'Incarnations:' The incarnations (化身, Keshin) are large, black, humanoid blobs who collect the Totto Land residents' biannual payment of a month's worth of their lifespan. They are made from pieces of Big Mom's own extremely powerful soul, and are themselves capable of extracting other people's souls. They are intelligent enough to be capable of human speech and understand basic orders. *'Homies' are objects and animals that have been anthropomorphized by Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi. Her Devil Fruit allows her to infuse the shards of a human's soul into non-living objects which causes them to gain a life of their own and in animals it gives them the ability to talk and behave like humans. They primarily exist in Totto where many homies happily serve their creator. *'Weather Manipulation:' Big Mom is able to manipulate and control the weather. Her left hand can summon "Zeus" the thunder cloud, while her right hand can summon Prometheous the sun, both being Homies. '-Haki': There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Big Mom is one of these people. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King)': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Gallery File: 【ワンピース】ビッグ・マム「ブラッディ・パーティー」 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rulers Category:Captains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Psychopaths Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Aura Users